the new tantei
by yuugiho
Summary: detective orcot has never been better, until his luck runs out. and it seems he is just getting luckier and luckier insert sarcasm when your at the bottom there's no where to go but up. petshop of horrors yu yu hakusho crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 final hours 

Detective Orcot wobbled, stepping out of a saloon. Tonight he wasn't on the night shift because it was Sunday. He was accustomed to a bottle or two of beer quite often, but tonight he got totally hammered. He didn't care though, seeing as he was drunk. And all the guys in the saloon were drunk so noone had had the decency to offer him a safe ride back to his apartment.

He had been dumped (yet again) early in the evening. On their date to an exclusive restaurant (exclusively expensive) that she had requested, and that he had put almost his month's wage to pay for. He had been in shock, but he thought twice before going to the count's shop this time. The last time this had happened D had given him a strange flower that made him loose his mind (or so his friends said). But now since he had no control over his actions, he found himself walking towards the subway.

It was a wonder he didn't fall into the large ditch the subway cars fill in, and get run over. But somehow he made it all the way to china town, to count D's pet shop.

He fumbled with the door bell until he could confirm he had pressed it and it could be heard throughout the shop. He chuckled at nothing in particular, despite himself, and wondered if the count would be up at this time of night. It never really crossed his mind why he had come here and not gone home. But everything seemed to end up here, in this little shop, in the middle of Chinatown.

The count emerged from the door and upon noticing the detective opened the gate. He was dressed in what would seem to be night clothes (even though they looked similar to the day clothes) but was wide awake.

He let Leon in, sighing and shaking his head. As soon as orcot was in the store, he nearly collapsed on the sofa, and was immediately asleep. The count blinked a few times registering in his mind what had happened, then sighed and walked back to his room to sleep, shaking his head the whole time.

It was a normal day for botan, there were no new cases for yusuke, so she was back to her old job as grim reaper for now. Koemna had given her a short list this morning. she was flying above the city steadily, reading it. There were only 3 people on the list so she went about on her way through Tokyo looking for them.

The first was an elderly man, on his death bed. She went about her way and sent him on his. The second was a teenager, not much older than yusuke who had overdosed on heroine the previous night. Botan did her job with that person also.

The third was a strange case, he was to die suddenly later that day. He was an officer, only about 20 some years old. She spent a good long time entertaining herself, watching him. He reminded her of yusuke a little bit, with a bad temper and potty mouth. Yup- just like him.

It was around 3:30 in the afternoon. The officer had gotten off work at around 2 and was heading somewhere in the subway car from having lunch at a café. He dawdled obviously in no hurry to go any where. He walked out of the sub way and onto the street where botan could see him much more clearly.

He walked on the sidewalk with his hands shoved in his pockets, a laid back look to the entire positioning of his body, kicking cans and whistling occasionally.

Suddenly, botan heard gunshots, and apparently the detective had heard them too, for he raced to the source of the sound. - two people - a lady and a little girl, had gotten between gang fire. They were backed up against the wall of a building, and the poor little girl was scared half to death, and crying.

The young police detective ran to them, obviously trained for this area. He shielded both the mother and daughter and proceeded to walk them out of in range of fire, caution in every step.

The next part seemed to go in slow motion. The officer had almost gotten the people away from danger when 3 bullets came speeding towards them. The first went beyond them onto a brick wall. It was as if the young detective knew this was his fate. he threw himself in front of the family and took both the bullets in his chest.

Just then, 5 cop cars arrived. Someone had called the police. The mother and daughter were alright, but the officer was not so lucky. The ambulance arrived on the set immediately, but the medics didn't even bother to rush back to the hospital.

Leon Orcot age 24 of the LA police department of investigations, was dead.

Count D yawned lazily, petting his totetsu, he called affectionately, t-chan. The detective, who he considered a nuisance, but still yet, a friend. Had left as soon as he had woken up with a severe case of hang over. He had murmured about being late for work, and needing "a whole fucking lot of Tylenol".

He knew that detective orcot would be here any minute, for he came here every day after work. And D knew on week days, such as today, he worked until 2 o'clock. And was always arrived at his shop by tea time.

The count prepared some pastries and put them on a dish, and proceeded to set the small table. But by accident he set only three plates and cups, instead of two. He never set a place for chris, because he was always a school this time of day. He thought nothing of it, and chuckled to him self.

He had a companion now, though he liked animals so much better than humans, detective orcot fascinated him. Leon was almost like a wild animal himself. An animal D had taken upon himself to train. Orcot would learn from him, and he would certainly learn from orcot.

He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that did not sit well with him. He dismissed further thoughts and assumed he was hungry. He could not wait until he would get to taste the French cuisine pastry he had selected for today. Just thinking about how wonderful it would taste made him more impatient by the second, waiting for the detective to get here so he could start tea.

His door bell rang, this stirred some interest in d for orcot never bothered to ring the doorbell, he always just crashed in. had something strange happened? All thoughts were further muddled when he saw an officer standing at the door.

But this officer was not detective orcot. It was another boy-in-blue. "yes? How may I help you?" the count asked politely. "I understand that you were a search-y of detective leon orcot?" the man replied in a monotone voice. "yes, has something bad happened?" D said in growing fear, though he didn't show it, keeping his cool contemplated air.

"yes, I'm afraid so," the man replied softening his voice, "it seams that detective orcot was caught in the middle of gang gunfire, rescuing a mother and her daughter." the count inhaled sharply, as shock rushed up and down his body, sending prolonged shivers up his spine.

"I…I see, thank you for informing me of that," D replied not showing any of his emotions to the officer, "may I be left now?" "yes sir, thank you, and I'm sorry for your loss…" the officer remarked, almost censing the count's remorse.

D stepped back into his shop after closing the door. He sat down to the tea set- two tea cups, two saucers. And for the first time in centuries, the count lowered his guard to the world, and started to gently sob. A few of his favorite pets surrounded him and caressed his sobbing face, trying to cheer him up. But nothing could cheer him up. The only true, human friend he had ever had - was dead.


	2. decision

Chapter 2decision

Koemna sat at his desk stamping rejected logos on all the documents. Same old, same old. Jorge rushed in and out of the office toting even more documents. Finally koemna got tired, and showing his toddler nature, pushed all the papers off his desk, and threw a temper tantrum. Jorge tried to calm him down, but his attempts were futile, for koemna only stopped when another ogre (by the name of bob) rushed into his office with another case for the reikai tantei.

Just after koemna read the statement he got a serious look on his face, and groaned. He sat back down in his large chair and pondered. He prepared to call botan, but just then she burst through the doors. "botan have you heard of our situation?" koemna asked.

Botan stopped dead in her tracks, "no, koemna-sama, I'm here to tell you of a young man that has spirit _potential_." she informed him. "is it enough potential to help yusuke and the reikai tantei on their next big case?" he inquired. "I'm…I'm not sure." she replied becoming suddenly interested in her fingers. Koemna nodded once and "hm"-ed.

"Go find yusuke and tell him you will bring him here to reikai tomorrow at exactly 10 o clock am nigenkai time." he told her. "yes sir," botan agreed "about the young man, koemna-sama, he is in many ways similar to yusuke when I first discovered him." "I see," koemna said, "well we'll see about him then, by the way, what's the catch?" "well, you see sir…he's dead."

Count D dried his eyes and prepared a small snack for Chris. The poor mute boy would be coming here soon, and D was worried how he would break the terrible news to the poor boy. He'd lost his parents, and now his brother. This was horrible.

D heard the bell that signified someone had walked into the shop. He assumed it was chris and went to greet him. Instead he found a girl. He guessed she was about 8 years old, near Chris' age. Perhaps a friend from school? No she would have come home with Chris.

It was then when he sense it. This girl was not human, she was the rumored xiao-mei-lan of china. There was only one in this world, all of the others had died off in the early 15th century. What was she doing here?

But this was not answered for as quickly as she had come she left. And in her native tongue said, "I'll be back, full moon in the blood red sky, to claim what was lost, what is found, to claim what was and will be mine…"

Yusuke couldn't sleep. It was about two or three in the morning according to the clock, illuminated by the dark, so that he could not read the numbers. And he was too lazy to get up and turn on the lights to read the damn thing.

He had a bad feeling about this mission that botan had told him about. She hadn't given him any details what so ever, but still… she had told him she would come to pick him up to take him to reikai. There koemna would describe the case properly. Or some thing like that.

He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He lay outstretched on his bed, staring at his ceiling and occasionally out the window. He had tried earlier to get botan to stay and tell him about the mission but she had told him she had some urgent business and rushed off on her oar.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep so he got up out of his bed. Glancing behind himself briefly he leapt out the window and down to the streets of his home turf. Only the lights on the streets held the city from complete and utter darkness. Them and the moon.

It was mid-fall and the winds blew cold air into Tokyo. The streets were dark, and because of the autumn winds, isolated. Yusuke didn't have to worry about gangs or psychos out this late. He was stronger then all them. But what he would give not to be, to be a normal teen again.

A gust of freezing wind caught him unprepared. And he wished he had brought along his new York Yankee's blazer. He sneezed and chuckled to himself, wondering if someone was saying something good about him. Probably not though, the whole world had something bad to say about Urameshi Yusuke.

Count D knew that this was not supposed to happen, he had a feeling that detective Orcot was not supposed to have died today. He was positive of it. He knew what he must do also, he must seek out the ruler of the nigenkai, koemna-sama.

Count d had known koemna since he was child. They had been best friends, until the day koemna's father ordered that he not see d anymore. He knew if anyone could set things strait it would be koemna.

He also had heard that koemna brought a teenage boy back from the dead recently. And employed him as reikai tantei. Maybe he could do the same for the detective. Maybe through that he could withhold the bad news from Chris until the detective was alive again.

Perhaps he could stop the entire transaction of dieing in the process and persuade koemna to give the detective another chance. He would have to work quickly though. He quickly checked on Chris to make sure he was still sleeping. He was, the poor boy slept peacefully, curled into a little ball, sucking his thumb. Totetsu slept near him, along with a few other animals.

They would protect him. D had faith in them. But the count left so quickly he didn't notice, something was off, something was wrong. And he should have noticed it, but there was a slight displacement of color at the corner of the ceiling. Chris slept on, ignorant of all the happenings of today and what will come.

(authors note:) hey there every one!!! im makoto the freaky chic writing this funky story!!! lol, s waz up erybody!?!? im going to tell u people a little junk bout myself, because im not counting on anyone reading this so...ja. n e way im 13 and i live in the US some where but im not telling anyone that cuz stalkers scare me. my best friend recently got all of her stuff confiscated because she had an online stalker she got from playing an onlinegame. so be careful eryone!!! ;.; ja, so i went to japan this summer and the whole time was spent looking up in trees for my true love, hiei. that right people, hiei is my koi!!! lol ah yes... i met some intereting people in japan. but one of the really _interesting_ moments was when my mother and i accidentaly walked into the red light district. ja, there was porno pics out on the street and my mom was freaking out. it was like i said interesting.

also sorry for killing of leon but as you see in this chapter he's getting lucky (not like that tho sweatdrop dont be vulgar!) gomen nasai again.


End file.
